Behind Closed Doors
by Nova Starlight
Summary: The Student Council meeting is canceled and Tohru and Yuujirou decide to make use of the office, but maybe someone else had a similar idea. PWP YAOI One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Princess or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: This story is PWP (Porn with Plot) YAOI! don't like, don't read. **

Behind Closed Doors

By: Nova Starlight

Tohru stood in the Student Council room, smiling brightly at the sight before him. His best friend, turned lover, Yuujiro was seductively posed on the sofa in the Student Council office. His body was reclined back, practically draped across the sofa in an obvious invitation. The shirt to his school uniform was unbuttoned completely and hung open to expose his long, slender, torso. The smile he wore held a mischievous quality that was very sexy and very Yujirou. Well he could certainly be a little mischievous himself. "So where is the student council?" he asked as he glanced nonchalantly around the room.

Yujirou's smile faltered only for a moment; it was almost imperceptible. "Meeting was cancelled," he answered quickly. "I overheard Akira and Mitaka discussing it at lunch."

"So you thought we should make good use of their sofa?" Tohru baited.

"Why not?" Yujirou responded. "It always seemed comfortable."

"A bed would be more comfortable," Tohru reasoned with a smile. "Like the one in our dorm room."

Yujirou rose up to a sitting position; as he huffed indignantly, "How Boring! Wouldn't you like to spice things up once in a while?" He reached for his shirt, and it appeared he was starting to re-button it.

Tohru had to admit that hearing Yujirou call him boring did not exactly sit well with him. Whenever they were together, Yujirou's responses to him had always been passionate. Now, he was calling him boring; he fully intended to make him eat those words. As he approached the sofa he began unbuttoning his own shirt. Their eyes met and the smile returned to Yujirou's face as he leaned back to reveal his body once more.

Suddenly, they were both distracted from noises in the hallway. It was the sound of voices, too far away to be certain who was approaching. Whoever it was, Tohru decided quickly that he was not going to be caught standing dumbstruck when they walked in. He grabbed Yujirou's hand and pulled him behind the sofa and forced him to duck down. As they hid he snapped, "I thought you said the student council meeting was canceled?"

Before, Yujirou could respond, the door opened and they could finally distinguish the voices they heard. The voices belonged to Akira and his shadow, Mitaka. They listened attentively waiting for other voices, expecting to hear the other members of student council. Their voices were the only two they heard. It appeared that they canceled the meeting, but still decided to meet on their own. That was so like Akira, never taking a day off if there was anything he could be working on, and of course Mitaka would not hesitate to tag along.

The sound of the voices dropped off for a few seconds, followed by the click of the look on the door. There went their last chance to potentially sneak out without revealing themselves. Tohru slowly began to fix his clothing, ready to step out and reveal himself before Akira began speaking again. "I want to know why you asked me to cancel today's meeting." Akira questioned Mitaka. Tohru tried to discern the emotion behind his words, he did not sound angry or disappointed…maybe concerned?

"Because, I wanted to be alone with you," Mitaka answered plainly. Unlike Akira, it was easy to hear the mocking in his tone. Mitaka must have felt that the answer should have been obvious to him.

"Why did you need to be alone with me?" Akira continued.

Mitaka's voice remained flat as he responded, "Because I'm at my breaking point…I told you how I feel about you nearly a week ago, and you have not given me a proper reply."

Although Tohru could not see Akira's face, it was not hard to imagine the shocked expression he most likely wore on his face after hearing that statement. Of course, that could be because one look at Yujirou confirmed that the two of them had similar expressions at what they had just overheard. "His Feelings? A Proper Reply?" he thought; could it really be what it sounded like?

The silence hung heavy for no more than a minute, but it felt more like an hour before Akira began to speak. "Well…uh…Mitaka…I," he was obviously nervous, hedging as he struggled for an answer. Unbeknownst to him, Mitaka was not the only one waiting with baited breath for his next words. It was maddening to remain hidden behind the sofa, and anticipating what would happen next.

There was another long pause, the sound of footsteps and Mitaka's voice. "Please Akira," he pleaded; his voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle. "I love you, Sakamoto Akira."

"Why?" Akira demanded. He sounded surprised, shocked.

Tohru could hear what sounded like Mitaka's scoff at the question. "Do not try to tell me that you are unaware of the way the students of this school idolize you. You have them all bewitched. So why are you surprised that I am also under your spell?"

Akira laughed anxiously, trying to diffuse the seriousness of his words. "You haven't heard about my older brother? He was an idol here, and everyone just looks up to me because he is my brother. If you met my family, you would understand. If you had I would understand being in love with one of them…but not with me."

"I don't need to meet your family," Mitaka argued, frustration exuded in his tone. "Because I don't care about them; as far as I am concerned, none of them can hold a candle to you. You are the one that has impressed me time and time again. Only when I look at you does my heart start to race. I have never felt this way about anyone before."

Sounds of movement and then the silence returned. With a glance at Tohru's face, he knew that they were both dying to see what was happening on the other side of the sofa. He decided to chance getting caught, to see just why it had gotten so quiet. Carefully positioning his body so that he could look over the arm of the sofa; what he saw was certainly not what he had been expecting; Mitaka was kissing Akira.

He was too stunned to move. He could only pray that neither of them would glance over and catch him blatantly staring. As he watched, he noted that there seemed to be little chance of that happening. Both Akira and Mitaka were completely focused on each other. Their eyes were closed and though Mitaka seemed to be in control, Akira was not resisting. In fact, he could see that he was reciprocating Mitaka's kiss. When their lips would part for a matter of seconds, it was Akira that moved forward to re-join them.

The kiss continued to build in its intensity. Although, he continued watching them, he could hear his mind screaming at him in his head to move, to hide, to look away from what they were doing, but it was as if he were frozen with shock. Suddenly, he regained control of his body and cautiously moved back behind the large sofa. He turned to Yujirou and found that he was now the one watching.

There were sounds of movement; the rustling of clothing. "Oh God, Were they getting naked?" he thought. Second, after agonizing second, he waited for Yujirou to come back behind the sofa. Sounds of ragged breathing, kissing, and bodies moving together was causing his face to feel flushed with heat. He was beginning to think that Yujirou was never going to turn back, but he did. He felt the sofa move as Akira and Mitaka combined weight pushed down on it.

Although his voice was hushed, they could both clearly hear Mitaka's words as he reassured Akira. "I love you…You are so beautiful…so responsive…please become mine." There was no response from Akira other than the ragged breathing and needful moans; as he was touched and caressed. If Tohru closed his eyes, he could not help but visualize what was happening on the other side of that sofa. Despite his embarrassment at overhearing one of his closest friends making love, the sounds and adrenaline were affecting his body. His own breath was becoming more and more ragged. There was a sheen of perspiration on his skin and his clothes began to feel restricting; especially his pants.

Yujirou's hand came to rest of the clasp of his pants. As their eyes met, he knew that he was not the only one affected like this. His own hand reaches out for his lover and frees his hard length; stroking him gently. There are no more thoughts or concerns for Akira and Mitaka. His mind and body are now completely focused on Yujirou; just as Yujirou is focused on him. His teeth are digging into his bottom lip as he struggles to hold back his moans of pleasure. Through the haze of his lust he can feel the sofa give under increased weight, followed by Akira's hesitant request. "Please…be gentle."

There is a chorus of creaking springs and panting breaths in the background as Yujirou lowered his mouth down to Tohru's dick. After a few sweeping licks with his tongue, Yujirou took him into his mouth and the hot, warm, wetness was almost more than Tohru could bear. Sinking his teeth into his own fingers to silence his cries, he focused on the feeling of Yujirou's tongue. His body response was heightened to its peak, every little movement causing more pleasure than he could handle. He could only hope that Akira and Mitaka were as lost in their sensations, as a soft, needful, moan escaped his lips.

The sweet torture seemed to go on and on without end in sight. The hot, wet, tongue that lovingly stroked him, the sounds of sex ringing in his ears, and his tenuous control over his response were all driving him mad. He did not dare to look down at Yujirou as he lavished him with attention for fear that one look and he would give away their presence by throwing Yujirou to the ground and doing exactly as their friends on the other side of the sofa were doing at that moment.

When Tohru could feel his release approaching, he reached into his lover's beautiful hair and lightly tugged him away. It was his silent way of telling him to stop, but Yujirou simply looked up into his eyes and pushed himself forward once more. That simple movement had been enough to push him over the edge, his fingers now tightening in his lover's long hair as he filled his mouth with his release. He watched in fascination as Yujirou swallowed all of it, sucking every last drop from him. Closing his eyes, he allowed his head to fall back against the back of couch. He was cursing their current situation once more. As satisfied as he was, he wanted nothing more to be inside of Yujirou at this moment. The absence of the heat as Yujirou pulled his mouth away was devastating. His head came forward and with a glance, it was easy to see that he was not alone in his disappointment.

It was then that the pants and moans seemed to reach their crescendo and the movement he could feel against his back began to slow. Then they heard Mitaka's voice, "Are you all right, my Akira?"

"Yes," the response was weak, exhausted. "I'm fine." Suddenly, as if the impact of what he had done and where he had done it hit him, Akira started to move away. "Oh my God! Mitaka we have to get out of here before the janitor shows up."

Mitaka laughed off his concern, but the next thing they heard was their moving around the room, collecting their clothing and getting dressed. He was still as statue, too afraid to move and draw attention. He did not realize that he was even holding back his breath until he heard the sound of the closing door and felt it bursting through his lips.

"So, should we make use of that sofa or not?" Yujirou asked.

Tohru smiled and began to finish fixing his clothing. "We will continue this in our room," he countered. "I think I have had enough excitement to last for a long time."

Yujirou pouted a little at the comment but reached out for his hand and began pulling him towards the door. "Race you to our room."

The End

**Author's Notes: Well this is a fic that I have wanted to write for a long time, I guess it is both Akira & Mitaka, as well as Tohru & Yujirou. I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorite my other Princess Princess one-shot "Silence." Your positive feedback encourages me to continue writing for the fandom. **

**On a side note, I am currently working on a multi-chapter story for Princess Princess that will focus primarily on a Tohru & Yujirou pairing. It is still in development but I am hoping to get the prologue posted sometime in August before I go back to school.**


End file.
